The Love of Two Will Destroy all Darkness
by Vixen4
Summary: s new its exciting its a H/H fic. I've got it all love, death, humour .......
1. Uncomfortable......

hiya all....its new its exciting its a H/H fic. I've got it all comedy, romance and a wee bit   
of angst....all is needed for a good love story.....enjoy  
  
DISCLAIMER: there will be one and one only I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND CO. BUT OTHER CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT ARE MINE AND ONLY MINE.  
WELL IF YA WANNA USE THEM U CAN BUT PLEASE ASK FIRST!!!  
  
Well on with the show!!  
  
Chapter 1 - Summer Holidays  
  
"Harry"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing..." replied Hermione.  
  
"WHAT..." exclaimed Harry throwing his hands in the air. "Now you have to tell me, because you have annoyed me intensely!"  
  
"Nope" replied Hermione. "You wouldn't listen to me in the first place."  
  
"Huh? I answered all your Harry's." said Harry highly confused.  
  
"So? Your point being?"   
  
"My point being that you had something to say to me!" Harry now very agitated with Hermione's vague yet consistent replies  
  
"So, I did but now I don't."  
  
"Dear Lord!" Exclaimed Harry  
  
This was how the last few days at the Burrow with Ron and Hermione had gone. It was the second last week of the summer holidays and Harry was wishing the time to move faster than ever.   
  
Hermione had changed since I last saw her over a month ago, or maybe I'm only noticing now? Was it a year? Harry scratched his head with thought. Hermione had changed that was. She had grown taller and developed a figure, not a large one because she had always  
been on the thin side, but defiantly more womanly. Hermione rolled over on Ron's bed and stretched her arms out and examined her now hot pink nails  
Ginny had lent her some nail polish. Normally she wouldn't have cared for anything so trivial as nail polish but she had so carefully looked after her  
nails and thought what the hell and went for it.   
  
"What do ya think Harry?" she said holding out her hands  
  
"It stinks! And those aren't nails there talons, dangerous weapons." replied Harry bitterly   
  
"Gese what crawled up your ass and died?" said Hermione under her breath  
  
"What did you say?" asked Harry  
  
"Nothing..." said Hermione in a sing-song voice  
  
"Right, that's it." said Harry in full motion towards Hermione, pinned her on the bed, and started to tickle her. She tried to fight back but it   
was no use he was much stronger than she was.  
  
"Agh, peace, I give, you win." said Hermione amidst squealing. Harry happily stopped and flashed her one of those dazzling smiles he possesses, and for  
some reason could not remove his eyes from her breasts.   
  
"Uh, Harry yes those are breasts and their mine, you of all people should know what they are, judging by your reading material!" smirked Hermione  
  
"Oh, god I'm sorry, what reading material, Oh, right it would be the ones over there, i thought I put.... never mind." He added seeing the grimace on Hermione's face  
"What its not like its abnormal, i bet you do it to." Harry said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Uh, Harry, please could you get off me." Asked Hermione quietly and looked away avoiding eye contact. She had done this every time they had brought up the subject or anything related to  
sex. She was hiding something or is completely freaked out about the subject. Completely unaware that he was still straddling Hermione, Harry blushed a brilliant pink and realised why she had said what  
she did. He felt awkward and blushed slightly.  
  
"Uh, iverysorry, sorryicantthinkwhat.." Harry mumbled. TO Hermione is sounded like gibberish and was completely astounded that Harry the smooth-talker of the year was lost for words. She would defiantly use  
this to her advantage. At this she smiled and got up and left the room leaving Harry to his own thoughts.  
  
  
***************  
  
TA DA....so what do ya think.....maybe 5 reviews.....i think so....nothing evil because it doesn't affect me in any way i write the way i want to  
just push da ickle button at the bottom which in reality is kinda big....he he he  
  
alwayz~vixen 


	2. Rons Girl

Halloo again...thx for my reviews all three of them!!......It means so much to me   
*Acting as if I have won an Oscar*.......k enough enough I'm getting way too excited!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"La mmmm de da da di mmm m mmmm mmmmmmm" Hermione sang as she was in the shower and couldn't help but think what had happened yesterday and couldn't wait to use it to her advantage today as they were all going down to the local water hole for a picnic.  
  
"HERMOINE!!!!" BANG BANG BANG BANG.....Harry pounded on the door. "We all gotta go soon." BANG CRASH THUMP...the bathroom door fell off its hinges.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" Screamed Hermione still in the shower. The door had managed to crash into the bathroom smashing in to the wash basin and ripping the shower Curtin revealing a very stunned and surprised naked Hermione. Harry had recoiled in surprise and remained standing at the door with his arm still raised from pounding on the door he gazed longingly at Hermione who stood in the shower completely mortified. She rushed to grab a towel but ended up slipping and falling out of the bath landing on the door she got up and with lightning reflexes grabbed her pink towel and wrapped it tightly around her, blushing immensely she rushed out of the bathroom pushing Harry to one side and straight into Ginny's room.   
  
"I, I, I ..." Stuttered Harry "RON" he yelled. "I broke the bathroom door." He said still standing at the doorframe where Hermione had pushed him.   
  
Hermione threw herself on to her bed and burst into a fit of giggles as she relayed the story to Ginny, who was sitting at her desk owling Neville who was her current boyfriend, he was in Paris with his Gran and Ginny would  
be joining them soon. Ginny looked gob smacked and then burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Ginny stood and put on her boardies over her light blue bikini and rushed out of the room to assist her mum in making the picnic that   
they would be taking to the water hole. Hermione sighed and quickly put on her pink bikini and sarong and went down to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for her.   
  
"Finally." sighed Ron.  
  
"Well i would have been faster if someone hadn't broken the bathroom door." She glared at Harry who was trying immensely not to make eye contact with her. Hermione laughed to herself.  
  
"What, what happened what did I miss?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, nothing Ron lets get going before we have to come back." Answered Ginny quickly as she saw Hermione go very pink almost matching her bikini.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." said Hermione with a smirk on her face finally he was looking at her again after hours of being ignored.  
  
With that Harry picked her up and ran with her in his arms towards the water with Hermione screaming protests the whole way. "AHHHHHHHH Harry, stop, no, no, i dont wanna get wet. Oh MY GOD the water is FREEZING"  
Harry just laughed and laughed at her. The water was cold and this was apparent with the way Hermione was showing through her bikini top. Harry noticed and so did Hermione. "I thought you had a good enough look at them this  
morning when you disrupted my shower." smiled Hermione.  
  
"I, I, accident, no harm, so sorry." were the random replies from Harry's mouth. Hermione just laughed at him and Harry knew that she was just messing with him and pushed her back into the water.   
  
"Cough, choke, splutter.....Harry that was uncalled for." The look of concern was plastered all over Harry's face as she continued to splutter slightly as she got out of the water. Harry ran after her and they both sat down on their towels.  
  
"So Hermione what's with the sudden obsession with pink eh?" asked Harry. Hermione was watching Ron and some blonde girl frolicking in the water.  
  
"They seen to look close." Stated Hermione  
  
"Yep, 3 months now, she's an exchange student from The Salem Academy in the US, her name is Ivy."   
  
"NO WAY!" Hermione look astonished. "Why didn't he tell me?"  
  
"Well, umm I don't think he wanted to since he thought that you may not approve of what they were doing together." Harry hinted at.  
  
"NO WAY." She repeated. "Ron a girl, together as in together together?"  
  
"Yep." Laughed Harry "To difficult for little innocent Hermione to comprehend eh?"  
  
"What are you on about? HELLO i went out with Krum!" she stated matter of factly.  
  
"*And*" pushed Harry knowingly.  
  
"Well, ah I don't have to prove myself to you."   
  
"So back to my earlier question, what's with all the pink? A tiny bit to feminine for Hermione eh?"  
  
"Huh, I case you hadn't noticed I am a girl and I just like the colour! Why do you ask?"  
  
"It suits you, in a girly way besides what's with the whole wardrobe makeover?"  
  
"I went shopping with my cousin and she showed me what suits me and what doesn't, why the sudden obsession with my clothes, eh Harry?"  
  
"Huh, no I just well I was...."  
  
"Smooth talking Harry speechless, twice in one day, man I got a new record wait till Ron hears about this, let alone all the girls!" she laughed at the face Harry was making.   
  
"Is that what the girls call me?"  
  
"HA HA HA HA, yeah man you have been through so many girls and to think bookworm Granger cause you of all people to stutter and jumble your words. What a revelation!"  
  
Harry looked like he was about to have a baby at Hermione's words. "Not that many!"  
  
"Oh really then how many exactly?" Hermione asked she enjoyed toying with his mind  
  
"Three maybe four, or five. But they have all been my girlfriends and were all still friends so I don't know what your implying Hermione Granger the Queen of all Virgins."  
  
"I may be a virgin but I have had plenty of experience thank you very much!" Hermione said slightly blushing. Harry knew he now had her.  
  
"Oh, really enlighten me, what experience would that be?" Harry knew exactly what she had done since Krum and Justin thought it was his business to know.  
  
"Well..."  
  
She was cut off by Ron "Hermione this is Ivy." He paused for a very long time. "My girlfriend."  
  
"Hi nice to meet you finally." said Hermione. Ron looked shocked and glared at Harry.  
  
"Nice to meet ya to." Said Ivy with a thick American accent.  
  
Ginny came running she had been chilling with her friend Emma the whole day catching up on the gossip in the area. "Gotta go, need to, meet Neville tonight, mum says why don't you all camp out here tonight she packed it all, sorry forgot to tell you earlier." she gasped slightly out of breath.  
  
Ivy smiled at Ron and he grinned mischievously the darted off behind the large rock that was just a little bit away from them. Hermione laughed. "Horny bugger isn't he."  
  
"Yep, a right old sex machine." Replied Harry.  
  
"EWWWWWWWW." screamed Ginny "That's my brother you're talking about! Well i gotta go see you later." She kissed Hermione on the cheek, gave Harry a hug, and darted off as fast as she arrived.  
  
"A fast wee thing that one there." Harry pointed after Ginny.  
  
"Well wouldn't you be moving that fast if you were going to meet the one you loved? IN PARIS!" She accentuated the last two words.  
  
"Well, yeah but the thought of Neville being my girlfriend slightly grosses me out." Smiled Harry.  
  
"You know what I mean, moron."  
  
"OH I'm a moron now a few minutes ago I was smooth talking Harry." Hermione picked up her glass of iced tea, threw it all over Harry, and made a mad dash away from him laughing wildly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So that all folks.......until next time.....just review it and I'll be forever happy!!!  
  
alwayz~vixen 


	3. Undisclosed Prophecys

AN/ I would like to thank all my reviewers....all 2 of them...no seriously it means allot at least someone is actually reading this!!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
"You know what I mean, moron."  
  
"OH I'm a moron now a few minutes ago I was smooth talking Harry." Hermione picked up her glass of iced tea, threw it all over Harry, and made a mad dash away from him laughing wildly.  
~*~*~*~  
"I'm so gonna get you for that Hermione." With that he leapt from his sitting position and chased after her, he quickly caught up to her. "Take that." He yelled as he slung his ice tea at her. She stood gob smacked for a few moments with her mouth open as it had been dreadfully cold. "Hermione are u catching flies or something?" she abruptly shut her mouth and stalked away from Harry in hat seemed to be a strop. "Hermione, wait, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." she replied in a sing song voice, smiling at Harry's oh so obvious concern. "Just messing with ya." she laughed.  
  
"'Mione you really drive me insane you know that, I'm gonna have a mental break down one of these days." Smiled Harry.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!" With that, she jumped on top of him and started to tickle him.   
  
"Say Hermione rules and Harry drools." she knew this would hurt his ego as a bunch of girls had just come into view.  
  
"'Mione, please, get off, no fair, girls lots of hot girls."  
  
"Say it nice and loud so actually say I have a small dick, LOUD." Was her final command as the girls walked past Harry yelled.  
  
"I HAVE A SMALL DICK, happy?" he looked at Hermione and the group of girls that were running away giggling quite obviously.  
  
"Yep, wanna pitch the tent?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sleep, tent, wake up, tent, no sand, comfortable, sleep, night time,.."  
  
"Ok Ok I get the picture Hermione."   
  
They got to work pitching the two tents that they had, working together they pitched them with Hermione pushing in the last peg 45 degrees towards the tent, as Harry had instructed her to. Finally, they were up.  
  
"Why are there only two tents, Harry?"  
  
"I dun no, maybe its girls in one and guys in another?"  
  
"I suppose but that means I'm on my own right?"  
  
"Nope, Ivy."  
  
"I see. Well I'm hungry and here come the two sickening love birds now, EWWWW, must she do that in public?"  
  
"Kinky." Was the only reaction that Hermione got, so she hit Harry and decided that was better that nothing.  
  
"Hey what?"   
  
"Nothing. Lets get eating!" She said with a tone of bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Ok." Harry said looking at her with confusion.  
  
*Was that jealously that I just saw, nah I am imagining things, right? Right. She has turned so incredibly HOT. Yeah but she is your FRIEND, so well, we could be more than friends. Ok I think I'm going mad. Why? Because I'm talking to my self in MY head. Nah just normal.*  
  
"Here." She thrust food in the direction of Ivy and Ron. "Eat." Was her next command, she suddenly was speaking in monosyllables and this   
annoyed Ron.   
  
"'Mione, thanks but enough of the cold shoulder, what's wrong? Oh are you annoyed that me and Ivy didn't help set up?"  
  
"Ivy and I, and I guess so."   
  
She picked up her food and walked over to a small rock where she perched herself to eat her dinner watching the moon. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she recalled what happened earlier that summer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*FLASH BACK~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was sitting in her garden watching the stars as she normally did on a clear night when she heard screams from inside the house. She got up and ran full pace back into the house only to be confronted by a group of hooded men and she shrank back into the corner of the room watching avidly to see whether she could free her Grandmother who had been babysitting her while her parents were in Spain.   
  
"Where's the child?" Hissed a black hood. A shiver slid down Hermione spine the voice was so cold and bone chilling. Her grandmother just sat there staring at him. "TELL ME!" His voice echoed round the room. Hermione had no slipped past the group of men and was on her way up to her room to fetch her wand when a cold icy hand fell on her arm gripping her tightly.  
  
"Where the hell do you think your going mud blood." Spat her captor. She didn't reply her stare was defiant enough. He threw her down the stair and she hit the bottom with a sickening crack. Pain rushed through her body as she tried to rise.   
Only to be pushed back down. "Master, I've found her." He said with pride as her kicked her towards the man who was standing in front of her Grandmother.   
  
"Thank you, Lucious, that will be all." Hermione's eyes widened with terror as she realised what kind of situation she was is. As she stood a sharp pain shuddered through her body, emanating from her back as she moved pathetically towards her Grandmother.   
  
Who sat like the Queen, tied to her chair, no emotion crossed her face, just a flicker of concern through her eyes towards her granddaughter. Hermione stood regardless of the pain that was almost crippling her and screamed at the top of her lungs  
  
"YOU DONT SCARE ME! YOUR WEAK AND HARRY WILL KILL YOU AND THE WHOLE WORD WILL REJOICE!"  
  
"My dear, tell us where Harry is." He spat Harry's name out like it was a curse upon him.   
  
"Never." Her voice never betrayed the overwhelming fear that was residing inside her.   
  
Voldemort lifted his wand and pointed it at her Grandmother "Crucio." Her Grandmother withered in pain and shrieked as she felt her whole body being submerged into a vat of pain. She withered and shook and with all her might fought to stay alive as she needed to look after Hermione. She knew what was to become of her and knew she could last any longer as the curse was released she gasped for air and still shook with fear.   
  
"NOOO." Screamed Hermione.  
  
"Never tell Minny, NEVER." Her Grandmother uttered with short gasps between each word. Hermione nodded she knew what she had to do. She lunged at Voldemort with the force of ten men took him down and started to punch and kick him with all her might. Three death eaters pulled her off their master and started to lay it into her as well.  
  
"FOOLS stop! She is mine to dispose of." Snickered Lucious.  
  
An extremely aggravated Voldemort let down his hood and his face was so distorted and mangled and his eyes resembled hollowed out holes with a glowing red centre. "Now you will tell me where he is or I will kill her." he said maliciously pointing his wand at Hermione's Grandmother.   
  
"Minny, always trust your heart, you need to look in mine to figure out what to do." Hermione nodded.   
  
"Enough." His voice shook every fibre in Hermione's being. He pointed his wand "Avdera Kedavra" (an: I cant be bothered to check the spelling at the moment to bare with me)   
  
Hermione shook with absolute shock and fell to her knees and sobbed. Someone grabbed her hair and forced her face upwards with a sharp tug holding a dagger to her throat he asked "Where is he?"   
  
This time her voice shook with fear and remorse "I..I..d..dont know."  
  
"YOU LIE." He took the knife and traced her face with it. "TELL ME."  
  
"NO." She said through gritted teeth. He took the knife and dug it firmly into her right breast she closed her eyes and bit her lip but would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream or plead for mercy. He with drew the knife and plunged it into her again at a different angle leaving a cross shaped wound.  
She was bleeding freely and he bent his head down from behind her and sucked at her wound. At this she opened her eyes and recognised the same silver blonde hair that had tormented her throughout her last 5 years of school.  
  
"Malfoy. Get the fuck off me." She spat. Unsure of where the strength had come from she repeated herself. "Malfoy." this time she screamed it "GET THE FUCK OFF ME."  
  
"So the Bitch speaks. Tell me..."  
  
"Never." she cut him off and shut her eyes when she opened them again they were yellow. A pink light emanated from her and Lucious was flung backwards into a wall and smirked and aparated out of the house. With a pop he was gone.  
  
"She is the one." Smiled Voldemort or whatever that sickening change of facial features were. With a pop, he was gone. All that was left were the other three death eaters who lunged at Hermione. They were met with a raise of her hand, which sent them flying thought the air, and crashing into the wall killing them instantly with a flick of her wrist.  
The pink light seemed to die down and settle over her wound, which started to heal its self.  
  
BANG BANG BANG The Grangers door was broken down and Arours stormed into the house. The pink light suddenly faltered and Hermione fell to the ground, bleeding freely again yet some of her wound was healed already.   
  
Hermione went through the motions after she was released from Saint Mungos hospital filling this and that out in the ministry. Answering questions that became redundant in their own right after being repeated four or five times in a row. She recalled the account again and again no matter what pain it put her through. The funeral came and went and Hermione was sent to stay with her cousin till she was due at the   
Weaslys in two weeks time.   
  
She had remembered what he Grandmother had said "Minny, always trust your heart, you need to look in mine to figure out what to do." When she got home she went to her Grandmothers room and opened her heart Jewellery box and pulled out the only item which was a single pink diamond in a lattice of white gold hung on a white gold chain. She picked it up delicately and looked at the note left underneath it.  
  
My dearest Minny,  
  
You my dear have the power inside of you that will on day see the riddance of evil.  
Only if you love will the prophecy that is wound round you be fulfilled.  
I fear for you so I saw a wizard who gave me this. Its the Aura Amulet it will guide you let it become one with you.  
Only your true love can remove it. Once you have found him give him the partner to the Aura Amulet, also enclosed.  
Only when both are joined as one through body and soul will the evil be lost forever.   
Minny dear don't expect this to take a short time as it is prophesised many will endure suffering before the years of suffering may be undone.  
I love you dear, always follow your heart as it knows what you may not.  
  
Love, Grammy.   
  
She fastened the necklace round her neck and place the note and the other amulet which was a simple green gem attached to a chain of white gold, placed them into the small box and put it in her pocket and vowed to take it everywhere with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*END FLASH BACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Mione why are you crying?" enquired Harry.  
  
  
----------------  
few *sigh* that was seriously tiring I hope u enjoyed and wanna review.  
  
*vixen 


End file.
